Ain't Love Grand
by Eternal Shadow Goddess
Summary: When Kouichi has a startling vision of the past warning of the future, Kouichi, Kouji, and their friends must discover a way to save themselves before they are wiped out by an age-old threat. AU!
1. Prologue 200 years ago

Kouji: [sarcastic] This should be fun….since it's _her_ story.

Eternal Shadow Goddess: Hey! What's _that_ suppose to mean?

Kouji: Just what I said. We heard what you did to Neji.

Shadow: [glares]

Kouji: And now you are taking advice from Mizu.

Mizu: [offended] Hey! What's _that_ suppose to mean?!

Kouji: Just what I said.

Kouichi: Kouji, be nice. Don't make her cry.

Mizu: [sniffles] Yeah, you big bully.

Kouji: [rolls his eyes] Just do the disclaimer and start the prologue.

Kouichi: [shoots at look at his brother before smiling at Shadow] Please, Shadow.

Mizu: [sniffles and brightens] Okay! Mizu-chan will help out too.

Riku: [gives her a suspicious look]

Shadow: [smirks] Works for me.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Digimon, _any of the seasons_. I merely own the plot and some of the characters. Anyone with a problem, tell it to a judge. On second thought, don't, seriously.

* * *

Prologue – The Pure & The Tainted (Two Hundreds Years Ago)

Prince Kouichi moved swiftly into the hallway, scared. Where were his guardians? He opened the door on the left of the hallway to see a familiar tall man, holding the throat of a familiar warrior. Kouichi gasped. "Riku?! Draco! Let go of him!" Kouichi cried out. Riku's eyes found Kouichi.

"Prince…Kouichi," Riku managed. Draco sneered.

"But of course, whatever you want," Draco sneered, throwing Riku across the room. Riku hit the wall with a thud. Kouichi made a move towards Riku but a crimson whip lashed out in Kouichi's path. "Uh-uh, my darling," Draco said, tsking. "We have matters to discuss. One of them would be fucking that Lord behind my back. After all I have done for you." Kouichi glared at him, his eyes blazing with hatred.

"You took me from my mother and my people," Kouichi cried angrily. "You killed them and threatened to kill Riku and Haru if I didn't come to you willingly. You have done nothing but cause me suffering and agony." Draco looked pained for a moment and then snarled.

"Well, I think you are going to be filled with more suffering, my little prince," Draco sneered. "Your other guardian? Haru? He's dead." Kouichi's eyes widened as his legs gave out beneath him.

"Ha…Haru," Kouichi said weakly. Riku opened his eyes and looked at him, coughing up blood.

"That's right," Draco said scornfully. "Now…after I kill this Lord, you will be mine. Finally, you will be all mine."

"You won't lay one filthy hand on him," Riku spat angrily. Kouichi looked at Riku.

"Riku," Kouichi said softly. Draco whipped his head to Riku, narrowing his eyes.

"You love him," Draco accused. Riku spit out more blood.

"Yes," Riku answered coldly. "I love him. I will give my life for his. I will die before I let you lay a hand on him." Draco snarled.

"Then do it!" Draco cried out, his dark energy gathering and attacked Riku. Kouichi melted with the shadows and re-appeared in front of Riku, taking the full force of the attack. Blood came out of Kouichi's mouth as he collapsed against Riku. Riku held him close against him as Kouichi used the last of his power and engulfed them both in shadows. Riku could hear Draco's screams of fury as they stepped out of the shadows in what was left of Kouichi's home castle: The Lunar Kingdom. Riku collapsed against the stone wall, cradling Kouichi.

"Kouichi," Riku said, tears filling his eyes. Kouichi opened his eyes, gazing up at Riku. His hand moved weakly up to Riku's cheek.

"Riku, you're okay," Kouichi said, relieved before coughing up blood.

"We have to worry about you," Riku said quickly, panicking. "We'll find a healer. Maybe your brother." Kouichi shook his head.

"Kouji….will not survive the night. Neither will I or even Akira. It's okay," Kouichi said softly. "Draco can't enter these ruins. Riku, remember my prophecy." Riku took his hand in his, kissing it gently as tears flowed freely.

"I will, my moon," Riku said softly. Tears streamed down Kouichi's face.

"Remember your promise," Kouichi said softly. "And I will see you…in two hundred years. Good bye."

"Kouichi," Riku said brokenly as Kouichi closed his eyes for the last time. Riku pressed his lips to Kouichi's forehead before letting out a pained scream of fury over the loss of his lover. In the Solar Kingdom, Prince Kouji struggled against the guards that held him.

"No. Father, leave him alone. Punish me. Just don't hurt him. Don't hurt him," Kouji begged his father, King Kousei, who refused to listen.

"Silence Kouji," Kousei snapped. "You, Akira the Blacksmith, are charged with tainting the Light of the Solar Kingdom, your prince, and rebelling against your king. What do you say to this?" Akira, beaten and bloody, forced himself to stand and glare at King Kousei and Queen Saotome.

"I have not tainted the Light I have sworn to protect," Akira said, loud enough for the entire kingdom to hear. "I have merely fallen in love with the Light that I have sworn to love. If anyone here who has tainted my prince, it is _you_, _King_ Kousei." Kousei turned red with rage as Saotome turned pale.

"Akira, choose your words wisely," Saotome warned. "What you say is treason."

"What you have denied him is treason to him," Akira retorted, pointing to Kouji, who continued to struggle to reach Akira.

"You have seduced Prince Kouji and bedded him," Saotome accused. "Is that right?"

"Yes," Akira said automatically. "And I would do it all over again…just to be with him."

"You have tainted our Light," Kousei boomed. "Yet you stand before this kingdom of your brothers and sisters without feelings of regret. Have you no shame?"

"Have you?" Akira demanded hotly, wincing at the pain his body felt. "Are you so obsessed with revenge that you have forgotten to look at your Light like a human being….forgotten to see him as your son?" Kousei turned a deep shade of red and Kouji stopped struggling to gaze at Akira. Kouji attempted to focus his powers but it was no good. What little power he had left, he had used it to force Touya to leave the kingdom. Something Kouji was beginning to regret already. Kousei took a shaky breath, furious. Saotome gazed hard at Akira.

"Akira, do you not repent?" Saotome asked him.

"No…I do not. That would be a lie if I did," Akira said flatly. Tears filled Kouji's eyes.

"Then…the only solution is death," Saotome said and Kousei stood, his blade glowing. Kouji began to struggle once again against the guards. If Kousei struck Akira in his weak state, Akira would die.

"NO!!! FATHER!! STOP!!! DON'T!!! PLEASE STOP!!! DON'T KILL HIM!! AKIRA!!!" Kouji screamed. Akira didn't move. He couldn't move. He was too weak to. Akira turned to Kouji, giving him a wink and a seductive smile.

"Kouji, I love you," Akira said to him. "Remember what Kouichi told you." Tears streamed down Kouji's face as Kousei, furious, struck Akira with his blade.

"AKIRA!!!!!" Kouji screamed, tears streaming. Akira didn't scream as the blade penetrated him and left his body. Akira crumbled to the ground, coughing blood. The guards moved, allowing Kouji to run to his lover's side as Kousei stepped back. "Akira, it's okay. I'll heal you. It's okay. Don't leave me. Akira, don't go." Akira smiled at him, blood trickling down his mouth.

"You and I both know you used up your powers," Akira whispered, pressing his hand to Kouji's heart. His power flowed into Kouji, fuelling his own powers. "There. That should get you out of here." Kouji shook his head.

"I don't want to live," Kouji said, crying. "Not without you. I love you too much." Akira chuckled weakly.

"Well, two hundred years is long enough," Akira asked weakly before closing his eyes for the last time. "I love you, my little wolf."

"I love you, Akira," Kouji whispered. Akira lay lifeless in Kouji's arms. Kousei glared and motioned for the guards.

"Take his body," Kousei instructed. "Put his head on a stick in front of the castle." Anger rippled throughout Kouji at his words as the castle temperature rose. Flames surrounded Kouji and Akira as Kouji gently placed his lover's body on the ground. Tears still streaming, Kouji stood up and faced the kingdom.

"For the most part of my life," Kouji said, his voice trembling with rage. "I was raise to love my kingdom and to give what was needed for my people. I have asked for nothing in return before today. I asked for one thing, Father, and you did not choose to give it. You chose to do the opposite and take the one person I loved the most in this world. I will never forgive any of you for that. Akira was kind to every one of you. Yet you stood by and did nothing to help him…nothing to save him. Now…you will all pay for his death…with your lives."

"Kouji, you wouldn't dare," Kousei said, backing away, finally knowing the terror of his son's wrath. Tears still streaming down Kouji's face, Kouji stared at his father as if he didn't know him.

"You all have brought this on yourselves," Kouji said as the flames attacked everyone in the castles. Their screams echoed in Kouji's mind as the castle went up in flames. Kouji sat down next to Akira, kissing his lips gently. "Akira, I will be with you in two hundred years. Please…forgive me….for not protecting you….my love." Kouji continued to cry…even as his flames consumed his body and Akira's.


	2. Mystery Prophecy Present

Kouji: [turns to Shadow] Why did you make me seem like a love obsessed maniac?

Shadow: Um, aren't you? [gives him the fishy eye]

Kouji: Let me think about that. [picks up his kendo sword] No, I don't think so.

Shadow: Huh, and here I thought you were. AAHHH!!! [Barely dodges Kouji's kendo sword]

Kouichi: [sweat-drop] Anyway, here's the disclaimer. Kouji, stop trying to kill her.

Kouji: Why? She killed us.

Shadow: [grumbles] What a kill joy.

Kouji: [raise the kendo sword] What was that?

Shadow: Uhhhh. AKIRA!!!!!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Digimon, _any of the seasons_. I merely own the plot and some of the characters. If I did, Frontier and Zero Two would have lasted longer!

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Mystery Prophecy Unveiled (Present)

Eleven year old Kouichi opened his eyes, blinking at the light that came in through the window. He glanced over to Riku, who slept soundly beside him. Kouichi shivered; despite the warmth Riku's body gave him. Why had he dreamt that? Sure, he often had premonitions about the past and future…but never that far in the past. Kouichi was hardly ever wrong in what was going to happen….part of the reason why he had so little friends. Though his premonitions were least of people's worries. Between his lunar powers, his astral projections, invisibility, and telekinesis, people avoided him like a plague. Kouichi sighed and then thought about his twin brother, Kouji. Kouji and Kouichi's biological mother and father separated. Kouichi lived with his mother, Riku, and Haru. Kouji lived with his step-mother and his father. Despite his solar powers, his healing powers, empathy, telepathy, and occasional mind control, Kouji was popular with girls and boys. It was too bad that Kouji preferred to be a loner. Something his classmates refused to understand. Kouichi smirked as he thought of Kouji with Akira. Akira was sixteen and loved to drive Kouji completely insane, mainly because he was in love with Kouji. Akira was the only person that Kouichi knew of to ever make Kouji yell before. Kouichi sighed. Despite everything, Kouji loved Akira…just like Kouichi loved Riku. Kouichi curled up against Riku, whose eyes opened instantly. "Ichi-chan? Are you all right? Did you have a dream?"

"Yes," Kouichi admitted as the fourteen year old wrapped his arm around Kouichi, pulling him closer to his bare chest.

"What was it about?" Riku asked softly. Kouichi closed his eyes, loving the feel of Riku so close to him.

"My death, in a way," Kouichi murmured. Riku stiffened and pulled Kouichi back to look at him.

"What?" Riku demanded. "Who? Why? When?" Kouichi blinked and smiled gently at him, stroking his cheek gently.

"Two hundred years ago," Kouichi answered calmly. "It was…our past lives." Riku relaxed before tensing up again.

"Why did you have a dream about two hundred years ago? How did you die?" Riku demanded.

"I'm not entirely sure why I had the dream," Kouichi admitted. "I saw a man…an evil man….we called him Draco." Riku's eyes narrowed at the name. Kouichi blinked.

"What else?" Riku asked softly. Kouichi swallowed, hard, before continuing.

"He…tried to kill you," Kouichi admitted softly. Riku's eyes glazed over briefly before they became lucid, as if angry.

"But…he killed you instead," Riku said. It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Yes," Kouichi answered, looking away, dropping his hand from Riku's cheek.

"You…threw yourself…in front of me," Riku murmured, kissing Kouichi's forehead.

"Yes," Kouichi answered softly. Riku pulled Kouichi to his chest before resting his cheek on Kouichi's head.

"What happened after that?" Riku asked gently, calmly. Kouichi took a shaky breath.

"Akira was put on trial and killed in the Solar Kingdom by Kouji's father and in front of Kouji," Kouichi paused, tears filling his eyes. "It was horrible. He was making plans to put Akira's head on a stick outside of the palace. Kouji snapped and…and he…" Riku kissed his forehead gently.

"It's all right," Riku soothed. "What did he do?" Kouichi sniffled.

"He burned them alive…and himself," Kouichi whispered. Riku kissed his forehead again, his fingers stroking his hair.

"It's all right," Riku soothed. "It's all right. That part of the nightmare is over. Tell me the rest." Kouichi gulped before continuing.

"I had given some prophecy…about this time. Two hundred years from that time," Kouichi explained.

"Now," Riku finished for him.

"Yes," Kouichi said, trembling.

"Do you know what it was?" Riku asked gently. Kouichi hesitated.

"No…not really," Kouichi admitted. "The dream happened after the prophecy had been given. But we knew what it was. You, me, Akira, and Kou-chan." Riku nodded.

"Then, we have to call Kouji and Akira. Fill them in and get their help," Riku said simply, pressing his lips to Kouichi's. Their tongues mingled as Riku's hand slipped under Kouichi's large shirt. Kouichi gave a muffled yelp as Riku pushed Kouichi flat on his back.

"Ri…Riku, Mom will come by soon," Kouichi said, flushed. "Maybe even Haru."

"If they are smart, and I know your mother is, they will call from outside the door," Riku said simply, kissing his throat. Kouichi moaned as Riku opened Kouichi's shirt.

"Riku…" Kouichi managed as he reached up, playing in his hair. Riku bit Kouichi's left nipple as his hand slipped in his pants, fondling his penis. Kouichi cried out suddenly, flushing harder. "Not…not there," Kouichi gasped out as Riku's hand moved up and down his penis.

"You're so hard," Riku whispered. Kouichi looked away, blushing. "You're so cute." Riku kissed his chest as he pulled down Kouichi's pants.

"Riku," Kouichi said, half-moaning as Riku bit his right nipple. His hand moved up and down his penis. "That…"

"Feels good?" Riku asked softly, his tongue flickering over his nipple.

"Aahh, yes," Kouichi moaned. There was a knock on the door. Riku cursed.

"I heard that, Riku!" said a familiar male voice. Riku rolled his eyes as Kouichi looked away from Riku.

"Haru, if you want something, say it now," Riku called. Haru twitched.

"Look, Kimura-sama said to come for breakfast. Wake up Kouichi-sama," Haru said annoyed. Riku smirked.

"He's already awake," Riku said calmly, his fingers still stroking Kouichi's penis tenderly. Kouichi gasped out. Haru was silent.

"Riku…you had better not be trying to…." Haru began lowly.

"Take his virginity? Yes…is that a problem?" Riku asked, kissing Kouichi's forehead. Haru was silent for a few moments, letting the information to sink in. He twitched and began pounding on the door angrily.

"RIKU!!! I'LL _KILL_ YOU!!!" Haru roared. Riku sniggered and Kouichi groaned.

"Riku," Kouichi whispered to him, so Riku could hear him over Haru's roars of fury. "Oh, I'll make him stop." Kouichi began to pull away. Riku watched him as he straightened his clothes. Kouichi turned to Riku, smiling weakly at him. "Do I look okay?" Riku smiled and pretended to think, ignoring Haru's roars.

"You look great," Riku said, cocking his head to the side. "Though I would have preferred it if you were naked." Kouichi blushed furiously. "Now you look beautiful…so cute I just want to eat you."

"Riku," Kouichi scolded, flushing, before calling out to Haru, "Haru! I'm fine. We'll be there soon. Go on okay?" Haru stopped roaring and paused, annoyed.

"Fine," Haru said sulkily. "BUT IF RIKU TAKES YOU, I'LL KILL HIM!!!" Kouichi dropped his face in his hand and Riku rolled his eyes, forcing himself not to respond.

"Okay, Haru," Kouichi called. They waited a moment, listening to Haru stomp away. Kouichi rolled his eyes and turned to Riku, hands on his hips. "Are you crazy? You know he likes to yell loud enough for people in America to hear him." Riku sniggered.

"So? His fault for being so loud," Riku said simply. Kouichi rolled his eyes and started to the bathroom. A sharp pain jolted to his head. Kouichi groaned and clutched his eyes as his eyes began to bleed. Kouichi sank to his knees and Riku was up and by his side in a heartbeat. "Ichi-chan? Ichi-chan? It's okay. I'm here," Riku murmured softly. Tears of blood streamed down Kouichi's face before he spoke haunted.

"_He who is born of Light and He who is born of Shadow_

_Are forever intertwined. Forever haunted to play the roles_

_Of their lives, one shall give his life for his lover_

_While the other will take revenge on those who have taken his heart._

_Evil lurked, playing its game but lost as both escaped through Death._

_In two centuries time, They will be reborn and the evil that plagues them_

_Will be as strong as ever, seeking his obsession and will stop at nothing_

_For his prize. Until the powers of Light and Shadow become one,_

_Fate is eternal and the all of those who inhabit this plane_

_Will be forever damned and forced to live a cursed existence_

_Until the end of time_

_For not even death will save them._"

Kouichi shuddered before he passed out in Riku's arms, bloody tears streaming down his face.


	3. Summer Fights

Kouichi: Why'd you make that prophecy?

Eternal Shadow Goddess: Oh, you'll see, my dear.

Kouichi: Oh, okay.

Riku: [gives me a dangerous look] Kouichi better not suffer because of that.

Shadow: So what if he does? [raises her eyebrow]

Riku: [gives me a murderous glare with a black aura] Terrible things would happen to you.

Shadow: [terrified] Ichi-chan!!!

Kouichi: [sweat-drop] Riku, it's okay. It's her story.

Riku: So? [grumbles] I was so close.

Kouichi: Riku? Did you say something?

Riku: [blushes] No, nothing. Anyway, here's the disclaimer. [glares at Shadow and Mizu.]

Mizu: [flinches] What did we do?

Riku: Haru stopped me from making love to Kouichi. That's your fault.

Kouichi: [blushes] Riku….

Shadow: [shrugs] So?

Mizu: [panicking ] Uhhhh. Ichi-chan!!! HELP!!!

Kouichi: [sweat drop] Um, I'll do the disclaimer.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Shadow does _not_ own Digimon, _any of the seasons_. She merely owns the plot and some of the characters. So don't be stupid. Don't sue her. You won't get anything. She's broke.

* * *

**Warning: **This story will contain cursing, and lemon. I will warn when there will be a lemon.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Battled Evil On Summer Break & Still Get In Trouble**

Kouji yawned, exhausted, as he walked with Akira to his brother's house. As usual, Akira snuck into his bedroom and slept in his bed. Kouji didn't mind sharing the bed with his best friend and secret love. What he _did_ mind was getting up at six thirty in the morning to find out he was getting stripped for sex. On top of that, his father and step mother, both of which hate Akira with a passion, nearly caught Akira in his bed…again. To make matters worse, Kouichi had texted him, asking him to come over as soon as possible…which didn't sound good. One: Kouichi _called_ to tell him things that he felt weren't important to him (they were important to Kouji but not to Kouichi). Two: Kouichi _hates_ calling early in the morning (unlike Akira, Kouichi actually shows respect for one's sleep cycle, most likely from Riku's neglect of _Kouichi's_ sleep cycle), which was why Akira and Kouji were walking to Kouichi's house at nine thirty in the morning. Akira glanced over to Kouji, winking. "You aren't still mad about this morning, are you?" Akira asked teasingly. Kouji rolled his eyes.

"For the last time, yes," Kouji snapped. "I can't understand how you manage to stay up for most of the night and wake up at the crack of dawn." Akira shrugged.

"Think of it as a special talent," Akira said simply. Kouji rolled his eyes.

"Talent my butt," Kouji grumbled. "Why is _it_ you have to wake _me_ up at the crack of dawn again?" Akira gave him a seductive grin.

"Because I like touching you," Akira admitted, earning a blush out of Kouji. "It isn't _my_ fault that you are a light sleeper." Kouji twitched.

"Whatever, let's just go to Nii-chan's house, all right?" Kouji demanded.

"Right," Akira said, grinning. "Oh, by the way, did you say you have to meet Takuya later?" Kouji rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I already texted that idiot. He'll live," Kouji grumbled. "What I'm worried about is Nii-chan. He doesn't usually get me up at the crack of dawn, unlike _someone_ I know." Akira smirked.

"You know you love it when I touch you," Akira whispered in his ear. Kouji's flush deepened as Kouji sped up. Akira, grinning pleasantly, strode up beside his younger companion easily. "So, why do you think that Kouichi texted you instead of just calling you?" Kouji shrugged.

"I don't know," Kouji admitted. "Maybe he was tired…or worried about my parents." Akira gazed at him intently. Kouji didn't want to consider the alternative that something was horribly wrong with his twin. Despite the twisting and horrible wrenching feeling in his gut, Kouji refused to believe that his twin was suffering…not when Riku was there, protecting him.

"Kouji…what's wrong with him?" Akira asked softly. Kouji bit his lip.

"I can't read his thoughts," Kouji admitted softly. "But I sense his pain…and his suffering. I think…he had another premonition. Maybe two…I can't tell." Akira nodded, pleased with the answer.

"Well then," Akira said, grinning as he roped one arm under Kouji's legs and the other around his waist, lifting him off his feet. "Might as well hurry."

"Akira…." Kouji warned as Akira leapt up in the air. Kouji groaned as he clung to Akira.

"Hang on, love," Akira said softly, landing on the rooftop. He raced from rooftop to rooftop until he jumped in front of Kouichi's door. Gently lowering Kouji to his feet, Akira knocked on the door. Three seconds later, the door swung open, revealing a worried Riku. "Riku? What's wrong?" Akira asked concerned.

"Not out here," Riku said tersely. He stepped back, allowing Kouji and Akira to come in. Riku closed the door.

"Where's Nii-chan?" Kouji asked, his heart rate increasing as the sickening feeling grew worse. Before Riku could answer, Kouichi came into the hallway, his eyes bandaged. Kouji's eyes widened with shock as he went over to Kouichi. "Nii-chan, are you all right? What happened?" Kouichi sighed.

"Um…I had another prophecy," Kouichi said weakly. Kouji paled. Akira glanced over to Riku, who dropped his head in his hands.

"When? Did you have a dream before that?" Akira prompted.

"Yes and it was this morning," Kouichi said shakily. "My eyes were bleeding…"

"Blood tears," Riku said finally. "You were crying blood tears." Kouji groaned as his fingertips gently brushed the bandages.

"What was the dream about?" Akira probed gently. Kouichi took a breath and explained it carefully. He could sense Kouji's fear, though his brother tried not to show it.

"And…the prophecy? What was it?" Kouji asked. Kouichi hesitated, unsure of how to tell his brother that he didn't remember a word of it. Riku, however, did and told them.

_"He who is born of Light and He who is born of Shadow_

_Are forever intertwined. Forever haunted to play the roles_

_Of their lives, one shall give his life for his lover_

_While the other will take revenge on those who have taken his heart._

_Evil lurked, playing its game but lost as both escaped through Death._

_In two centuries time, They will be reborn and the evil that plagues them_

_Will be as strong as ever, seeking his obsession and will stop at nothing_

_For his prize. Until the powers of Light and Shadow become one,_

_Fate is eternal and the all of those who inhabit this plane_

_Will be forever damned and forced to live a cursed existence_

_Until the end of time_

_For not even death will save them."_

Akira dropped his face in his hand as Kouji lowered himself to the seat, trying to think. Kouichi was stunned as he turned to a stony faced Riku. "I…I said that?" Kouichi asked, numbly.

"Yes, moon, you did," Riku assured. Kouichi felt for a chair and Riku moved, easing him into a chair. "Has the blood stopped?"

"Not sure," Kouichi said before sensing a presence nearby. Kouji's head jerked toward the door and Akira narrowed his eyes. Riku snarled.

"Now what?" Kouji grumbled, getting up and heading out of the door.

"Kou-chan, wait!" Kouichi cried out. Kouji had already opened the door, allowing a large gray tentacle to grab him, yanking him out of the house. Kouji cried out, his blue eyes flashing bluish-white. Kouichi tried to move to the door but Riku held a tight grip on him.

"Riku! Let me go," Kouichi pleaded. "I have to help him!"

"No," Riku said sharply. "Let Akira and Kouji handle it. Don't go out there. You'll only get hurt." Kouichi bit his lower lip and stopped struggling against Riku as Akira bolted out of the door to see several large gray tentacles on the body of a large serpent. Akira groaned.

"A fucking leviathan," Akira demanded, angrily. "What ever happened to sending werewolves? Or vampires? No, we get a goddamn leviathan." Kouji's hands glowed as heat radiated from them, searing the flesh of the leviathan. A horrible screech filled the air as the leviathan threw Kouji at a building. Akira leapt up, catching Kouji before he hit the building.

"Thanks," Kouji said, smiling at him as Akira landed on the ground.

"No problem. Nice to see your beautiful eyes like this again," Akira said, grinning. His grin faded as he turned his gaze to the leviathan. "But we have a problem. This thing didn't just waltz in here." Akira lowered Kouji to the ground. Kouji nodded, glancing around the area.

"You're right. Nothing is destroyed. Something had to be destroyed if it came by itself. Meaning someone summoned it," Kouji finished for Akira. Akira nodded, his energy gathering in his left hand, becoming a tiny blade. Kouji focused his own solar energy, creating a light sword in his hand.

"Kouji, contain it with your solar powers," Akira said softly as the leviathan began to thrash around, breaking buildings with hopefully no one in them. "I'll send it back to the one who summoned it." Kouji nodded and struck the blade in the ground. Vines came up from the ground and began to wrap tightly around the leviathan, which let out another horrible screech in fury as it tried to break the vines unsuccessfully. Kouji flinched as the vines continued to wrap around the leviathan and its limbs tightly, refusing to let it go. Akira pulled out a grenade and tossed it in the mouth of the leviathan. Kouji shot him a look of confusion that he chose to ignore. Akira began to move his hands calmly before throwing five talismans in a pentagram in the air around the leviathan. The talismans glowed and light flowed between them, creating a pentagram. The leviathan screamed at the intensity of Akira's power. "Creation made and used without remorse, find your master, your creator, your father. Return to the place of your birth." The leviathan continued to scream as the light grew more intense. Kouji closed his eyes and wished he could have covered his ears too. The screams faded as the light dimmed. Kouji opened his eyes to see that the light had gone, taking the leviathan with him. The vines twitched restlessly before sinking back to the Earth. Kouji sighed, willing the energy of the solar sword in his hands to fade. The energy shifted for a moment before disbursing, leaving Kouji's hand empty. Akira grinned at Kouji, kissing his forehead gently. "That was fun," Akira joked.

"What…the hell was that?" said a familiar voice that made Kouji groan. Kouji turned sharply to see his friends, Takuya, Tomoki, Izumi, Junpei, and Shinya.

"Oh, boy," Akira murmured, pulling back from Kouji.

"Kouji-niichan?" Tomoki asked, trembling. "What was that thing? How did you get rid of it?"

"And who is this?" Izumi asked confused, though Kouji could hear the lust in her voice. Kouji nearly let out a growl if Akira hadn't taken his hand, squeezing it briefly. Akira bent over and moved his lips to Kouji's ear.

"Maybe you should invite them inside," Akira murmured softly. "Kouichi and Riku are waiting for us." Kouji rolled his eyes, despite the blush on his face.

"Yeah, fine," Kouji grumbled. "Come on, let's go."

"Where?" Junpei asked suspiciously.

"Inside," Akira answered simply. Kouji didn't answer as he let them inside Kouichi's house. Riku was leaning against the wall, waiting. He raised an eyebrow at the company they brought.

"Who are they?" Riku asked as Izumi blushed at him. Shinya and Tomoki raced around the corner to look around and bumped into Kouichi, who hit the ground hard opposite Shinya and Tomoki.

"Shinya! Tomoki!" Takuya called after them. Kouichi, Shinya, and Tomoki groaned in union. Tomoki looked up to apologize but stopped when he saw Kouichi.

"I'm sorry," Shinya managed, looking up at Kouichi. His jaw fell open. Kouichi smiled gently.

"It's all right," Kouichi said kindly. "Are you both all right?"

"Uh, yes," Tomoki said, stunned. Shinya and Tomoki slowly got up, confused as they gazed at Kouji's look alike. Kouichi slowly got up as well before feeling the wall. Riku came around the corner, glaring at Tomoki and Shinya, both of whom jumped in fear of his glare.

"Riku, I'm fine. They didn't mean to crash into me like that," Kouichi reasoned simply. He smiled at the boys. "Come on. Otouto-kun brought you here, right? He's probably waiting for us." Kouichi held his hand and Tomoki hesitated before taking his hand. Shinya glanced over at his best friend uneasily before taking Kouichi's other hand. Riku nodded stiffly.

"Lead him over here," Riku said flatly. Tomoki and Shinya hesitated before leading Kouichi into the living room where the others were waiting. Izumi gazed out in surprise.

"Holy sh…." Takuya began but Izumi, automatically, stepped on his foot, silencing his foul language. Junpei blew out a breath.

"Wow," Junpei said. Kouichi smiled kindly. An explosion rocked the world. Kouichi, Kouji, and Riku turned to Akira, who had a wistful look on his face.

"So, he wasn't that far away then," Akira mused.

"What?" Tomoki asked confused.

"Nothing," Akira said, smiling at him as Kouji rolled his eyes.

"Um, my name is Kouichi Kimura," Kouichi said kindly.

"The name is Riku Haruno," Riku said coldly.

"I'm Akira Uotani," Akira said simply. Takuya nodded.

"My name is Takuya Kanbara," Takuya said.

"My name is Izumi Orimoto," Izumi said, her gaze flickering over to Riku.

"My name is Junpei Shibayama," Junpei said, glancing over to Kouichi.

"I'm Shinya Kanbara," Shinya said, smiling at everyone.

"My name is Tomoki Himi," Tomoki said, smiling as well.

"So…whose house is this?" Takuya asked uneasily.

"I guess you could say…mine," Kouichi answered calmly. Riku shrugged.

"Um, Kouji? Is Kouichi your brother?" Junpei asked bluntly. Izumi dug her elbow in his stomach, earning a cry of pain from Junpei.

"Gee, rude much?" Izumi asked.

"But…someone had to ask…" Junpei groaned.

"Yes," Kouichi answered before Kouji could snap at him. "I'm his older twin brother." No one spoke.

"You're a boy?" Junpei asked, earning a blush from Kouichi. Izumi twitched and dug her elbow into his stomach again.

"Yes, he's a boy, you idiot," Kouji and Riku hissed in union. Akira laughed.

"Man, Kouji. You should have introduced us earlier," Akira laughed.

"Shut-up!!" Kouji cried out, frustrated.

"Um…o…kay," Takuya said quickly before anything else happened. "Kouji, could someone please explain what just happened outside?" Kouji groaned and Riku looked at them hard.

"They _saw_ you?" Riku demanded. Akira shrugged.

"It wasn't on purpose," Akira said easily. Riku rolled his eyes.

"And they remember…_why_?" Riku demanded, looking between them.

"It's all right, Riku," Kouichi answered. "Let's sit down. I need to try and see for a minute." Riku went over Kouichi, pulling him away from Shinya and Tomoki. Riku helped Kouichi sit down in a chair as everyone sat down in the chairs or on the floor. Kouichi began to unwrap the bandages around his head, speaking to them as he did this calmly. "Do you know…that everyone of us has a past life, if not past lives?" Kouichi asked calmly. They exchanged looks.

"I guess," Izumi said suspiciously. Kouji felt his phone vibrate. He groaned.

"Kouichi…." Kouji began.

"It's your father," Kouichi said easily, taking off the bandage. "He wants to know where you are."

"I'll talk to him later," Kouji said indifferently. Kouichi shook his head, his eyes still close.

"He's pissed off. Hurry home. I can tell them what is going on," Kouichi said smiling as he opened his eyes.

"Can you see?" Kouji asked, changing the subject. Kouichi blinked a few times.

"My vision's still blurry," Kouichi admitted. "Kouji, stop stalling. The longer you stall, the longer you'll have to be away." Kouji swore and headed out the door with Akira on his heels.

"Call me if anything. And you can't come with me, Akira," Kouji told him without turning around.

"Watch me," Akira said simply, scooping up Kouji quickly and leaping up onto the rooftops. The two landed quickly in front of the house and Akira gently lowered Kouji to his feet before jumping back onto the rooftops. Kouji went into his house to see Saotome and Kousei, who was at the phone. He narrowed his eyes and hung up the phone.

"Kouji, where were you?" Saotome asked quietly.

"You left…early," Kousei accused. Kouji twitched. "In the middle of the summer. And you finished your chores early."

"So?" Kouji asked coldly.

"Don't give me that," Kousei raged. "Where were you? Why didn't you pick up your phone?" Kouji twitched. He couldn't tell them he was with Akira, they hated him. He couldn't say Kouichi because as far as they were concerned, Kouji didn't even know Kouichi existed.

"I was with Takuya, Tomoki, Shinya, and Junpei," Kouji said flatly. "And Izumi." Saotome looked over at Kousei, who had a blank expression.

"Kouji, we've talked about dating," Saotome began. Kouji shot her his signature death look that warned everyone of his power. Saotome trembled but Kousei glared back, his glare not as intense as his son's.

"Kouji, don't look at her like that," Kousei snapped. Kouji looked at him, giving him the death look. Kousei inwardly trembled at his son's glare but refused to show it.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Kouji asked coldly, slipping into his father's mind as he picked up on his father's emotions of fear.

_He's lying. He was with that boy, Akira. I know he was. But this glare…he could hurt me. I can feel it._ Kousei thought. Kouji twitched, pulling out of his head.

"Well?" Kouji asked flatly.

"Go to your room," Kousei said finally. "Don't come out until I figure out what to do with you." Kouji turned, closing his eyes as he went upstairs.

_Nii-chan._ Kouji thought to Kouichi.

_Yes?_ Kouichi asked.

_I think…I was just grounded._ Kouji thought to him as he went to his room, locking the door. He went to the window, opening it. Akira jumped down from the rooftop and slipped into through the window.

_It's fine. I'll call you soon then._ Kouichi said.

_Fine._ Kouji thought to him before turning his entire attention to Akira, who lay down on his bed.

"Grounded? Pity, and it's summer," Akira teased. Kouji rolled his eyes.

"Whose fault do you think it is?" Kouji asked, his lips twitching upward. Akira sat up and kissed his lips gently.

"I don't want Izumi," Akira murmured against his lips. "I want you, Kou-chan."

"I want you too, Akira," Kouji whispered as Akira pulled him to lie down on his bed. Akira kissed his neck as his hands slipped under his shirt, thumbing his nipples. Kouji groaned as Akira kissed his chest.

"It's okay," Akira murmured. "Those people might come up if I take you now. We can stay like this…for now." Kouji flushed as he lay on top of Akira. Akira rolled over, placing Kouji on the bed while he lay on his side, stroking his cheek.


	4. Birth of a New Demonic Guardian

Kouji: Stupid Father…and Saotome.

Shadow: [looks at Kouji] Are you _sure_ you aren't obsessed with Akira?

Kouji: [twitching and flushing] What??? Why would you ask that???

Shadow: [hold up her hands innocently] No reason.

Kouji: [gives me a murderous glare] Keep up. I'll make you black and blue.

Shadow: [terrified] Ichi-chan!!! Akira!!!

Kouichi: [sweat-drop] Oh, boy.

Akira: Easy, darling. I'll take you soon, right Shadow?

Shadow: Of course!!!

Kouji: [blushes] Don't plot things like that!!! Anyway, here's the disclaimer.

Shadow: [whispers to Akira] Let's put it off. He'll be expecting it now.

Akira: I'm a patient person. [winks at Shadow]

Kouichi: [confused] Guys…

Kouji: [still blushing] I hate you all!!

Akira: [kissing Kouji] But I _love_ you.

Riku: Since you all are having _so_ much fun. I'll do the disclaimer.

Kouichi: [relieved] Thanks.

Shadow: [too busy taking brief pictures]

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Shadow does _not_ own Digimon, _any of the seasons_. She merely owns the plot and some of the characters. So if you sue, sue someone else, not her.

* * *

**Warning**: This chapter has lemon….as in, YAOI. Do not read that part if you don't want to and do **not** flame.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Birth of A New Demonic Guardian**

Ken opened his eyes, yawning quietly. He looked around his friend's, Yamato, room. He blinked, confused, when he noticed that Yamato's cot on the floor was empty. Where was Yamato? The door opened when Yamato came in, grinning at Ken. "Hey, sleepyhead. You're awake?" Yamato asked him. Ken nodded. "Good. I made breakfast. Dad's already gone. Come on," Yamato said, heading out the door. Ken blushed as he watched the blond teen head down stairs. Ken sighed and stood up. He liked Yamato…a lot.

_A lot? Man, I love him._ Ken thought bitterly. But Ken could never tell him for a lot of reasons. One reason was that Yamato was the older brother of his friend, Takeru. The second reason was that Yamato was straight. Ken sighed. On top of that, Yamato was known for dating a lot of girls and dumping them not long after dating them…and having a lot of fans…as he was a rock star. His fourth reason was that he has a secret. He was a demon. It had been an accident. He had been trying to help his older brother. But no matter what…it didn't change the fact that Ken…was no longer human. Ken wondered if he might ever feel Yamato touch him as he did his girlfriends. When thoughts like that came to Ken's head…his blood heated…and boiled.

"Ken?" Yamato called, jolting Ken out of his thoughts.

"Coming!" Ken called back and raced downstairs to see Yamato smiling. He sat down and began to eat with Yamato. Ken wondered at times what went through Yamato's head. Yamato was more complex than his best friend, Taichi. He was kind and caring though, just like Taichi. Ken's gaze lingered on Yamato's features. Yamato's lips quirked.

"Ken? Are you okay? You haven't eaten," Yamato said, looking him directly in his eyes now. Ken flushed as Yamato's blue eyes met with Ken's indigo purple eyes.

"Uh, fine," Ken answered, looking down at his food. Yamato sighed and got up. Ken blinked up at Yamato, confused. "Yamato-san?" Yamato blew out a breath.

"Come on," Yamato said. "We have the house to ourselves for the next half hour. You can leave the food there. We can do an experiment."

"Experiment?" Ken asked uncertainly. He didn't mind projects. After all, he was a boy genius, one of the smartest around. _But what kind of experiment is Yamato talking about?_ Yamato nodded patiently, giving him a kind smile. Ken, still flushed, got up. Yamato led him back to the room and locked the door behind them. Ken looked around.

"Ken…do you trust me?" Yamato asked him. Ken hesitated and nodded, confused as he looked at Yamato. "If you don't want to do this anymore at any point…stop me…okay?"

"Do what?" Ken asked. Yamato moved, pressing his lips to Ken's. Ken's eyes widened as he opened his mouth to his searching tongue. Their tongues mingled before Yamato pulled back. "Yamato…san…."

"You don't have to say that," Yamato murmured. "Say my name. Don't say '-san'. Say my name." Ken bit his lower lip.

"May…I call you… 'Yama-chan'?" Ken asked him, blushing up at him.

"Yes," Yamato said softly, kissing his forehead. "Say it."

"Yama…chan," Ken said, and was rewarded a kiss from Yamato.

"Good, first part of the experiment is over," Yamato murmured. "Ken-chan." Ken's face turned a deeper shade of crimson.

"What…what's the second part?" Ken asked him.

**Warning:** Lemon starts. Anyone with a problem, scroll down.

Yamato peeled off his clothes, leaving Ken's eyes wide. "Yama…chan?" Yamato slowly pulled off Ken's clothes, leaving naked. Yamato kissed him, their tongues mingling as Yamato pushed him on the bed. Ken gazed up at Yamato, stunned. "Yama…chan…are we…"

"Yes," Yamato murmured. "We're going to make love to each other." His fingertip trailed down Ken's body, sending shivers through his body. Yamato kissed his neck, letting his tongue move down to play with his nipples as his hands stroked his thighs. Ken's fingers played in Yamato's hair as Yamato's fingers wrapped around Ken's penis. Ken cried out softly. "So…hard," Yamato murmured.

"Yama…chan…" Ken moaned as Yamato's fingers moved up and down his penis. Ken moaned as Yamato's hand moved faster up and down his penis. Ken came, hard. Yamato kissed his lips as his fingers gently stroked his penis. "Don't look," Ken managed.

"You're so cute," Yamato murmured. His tongue moved down Ken's stomach to his parted thighs. He licked his penis before taking it into his mouth, sucking on it. Ken felt his body on fire as he moaned out. Yamato sucked on it greedily, moaning in union with Ken.

_So hot. I'm going to…_ Ken thought before he came hard in Yamato's mouth. Yamato smiled as he licked his lips. Ken was breathing heavily as he reached for Yamato's penis, his hand moving up and down Yamato's penis. Yamato groaned and Ken pressed his lips to Yamato's, their tongues mingling. Yamato moaned out as he came in Ken's hand. Ken pressed his lips to Yamato's neck before allowing his tongue to move down Yamato's slim form, playing briefly with his nipples. Ken licked his penis before sucking on it. Yamato groaned.

"Ken-chan….I'm going to…." Yamato began but stopped to groan as Ken continued. Yamato came hard in Ken's mouth. Ken licked his lips and smiled up at Yamato.

"For the record…" Ken began but Yamato pressed his lips to his, silencing him. Yamato spread his legs and lifted them. He gently and slowly slid one finger in Ken before gently working two into him. Ken let out a soft whimper of pain at the intrusion of Yamato's fingers. Yamato stilled his fingers briefly.

"Sshh…it's all right," Yamato soothed gently, his fingers working inside of Ken, as if searching for something. His fingers brushed…_something_ inside of Ken. Ken let out a moan as he arched his body.

"Aahh, there…again, please Yama-chan," Ken moaned, grinding on his fingers. Yamato stroked that spot again, and Ken was almost weeping with pleasure. Yamato continued to stroke that spot as he continued to scissor Ken's tight entrance open. Ken was close to an organism when Yamato gently slid his fingers out.

"Are you ready? I can't wait any longer?" Yamato asked softly. Ken smiled up at him, breathing heavily.

"I'm ready," Ken answered breathlessly. Yamato gently slid his penis into Ken, who cried out.

"So tight," Yamato murmured, kissing Ken's neck. He almost withdrew his penis before pushing it back in, deeper than before, hitting that spot again. Ken nearly screamed out in ecstasy He continued to do this until Ken began to match his speed.

"Yama-chan…." Ken gasped out.

"Ken….chan," Yamato gritted out as they came in union. Yamato laid down on top of him, breathing heavily. Ken, breathing heavily, listened to Yamato's heartbeat.

**Warning: **Lemon is over. (T-T) You can read now.

"Yama-chan…" Ken whispered.

"Mmm?" Yamato asked softly.

"What…happens now?" Ken asked him. Yamato sighed and kissed his lips.

"Now…you marry me," Yamato said, smirking. Ken's face turned red.

"What?" Ken asked stunned, tears filling his eyes.

"What? Bad idea?" Yamato asked, lifting his hand to brush a few strands from his face.

"N…no," Ken said, sniffling.

"Then why are you crying?" Yamato murmured.

"I…I'm not…crying," Ken managed as the tears began to flow freely. "_Now_, I'm crying." Yamato chuckled. "It's just…I've loved you. For a long time now. And I don't really know how you feel." Yamato blinked.

"Man, you can be dense," Yamato murmured.

"Hmm?" Ken asked confused. Yamato chuckled and stroked his cheek again.

"It's okay. Since you're so cute, I'll forgive you for it," Yamato said gently.

"For…what?" Ken asked.

"Ken-chan," Yamato said patiently. "I'm in love with you too. I have been since the first time I met you." Ken blushed.

"Rea…really?" Ken asked hopefully.

"Yes," Yamato said simply. Ken blinked. "Why do you think I've invited you over so many times?" Yamato pulled out of Ken and kissed him gently. "Every time you're over here, I wanted to kiss you…touch you…be close to you. But I didn't want you to hate me. So I vented sexually with those girls." Ken flushed.

"Yama-chan…before we go any further about this. I have something to tell you," Ken began.

"If it's about you being a demon, I already know," Yamato said calmly. Ken's jaw dropped open.

"H…how?" Ken asked dumbfounded. Yamato chuckled.

"Kana," Yamato said simply. "That girl could always spot another demon. It didn't bother me though." Tears streamed down his cheeks.

_All this time…he knew…and he still loved me?_ Ken thought, crying. Yamato kissed his tears gently.

"Hey, it's okay," Yamato murmured. "Listen. We have to get dressed. Otherwise, we'll have to explain to the others early about this." Yamato got up and grinned over Ken.

"Okay," Ken said reluctantly as he began to dress. Yamato laughed good naturally.

"Don't worry," Yamato said gently. "Go take a shower first. I'll be down stairs. We can do this again soon." Ken perked up and moved over, kissing Yamato's neck. Yamato turned, kissing him on his lips. "Come on. Go on," Yamato purred. Ken sulked and went over to the bathroom, still half naked. Ken closed the door behind him. Yamato chuckled. "So cute."

"Isn't he?" said a voice. Yamato stiffened and turned, glaring at the demon that had flashed into his bedroom. "So, you are his lover? I thought I warned him against taking any lovers. Pity. Now I have to kill you."

"Who the hell are you?" Yamato demanded. He laughed.

"Do I have give my name to a dead man?" the demon sneered. The bathroom door swung open and Ken stood in the doorway, horrified.

"Draco! Don't you dare hurt him!" Ken cried out. Draco laughed.

"I warned you. No lovers," Draco tsked as a crimson whip lashed out at Ken. Yamato moved, throwing his body in front of Ken's. The whip pierced Yamato's back, earning a grunt of pain from Yamato. Draco twitched, rage and fury revealing on his features. "That should teach him not to interfere with what's mine." Ken caught Yamato's body as blood came down his mouth and his eyes closed.

"Yama-chan?" Ken said, tears streaming.

"Ken…chan," Yamato managed. Ken's eyes turned a deadly shade of black as he glared at Draco. The shadows twisted and shifted restlessly as they lurched for Draco, who let out a cry.

"I'll kill you," Ken snarled. The shadows licked and ripped at Draco. Draco growled as he flashed away to safety. Tears continued to stream down Ken's face as he sank to his knees, cradling Yamato's body to his chest. The shadows shifted once more before returning to normal. Ken's black eyes became indigo purple as the tears continued to stream.

"Would you like my help?" asked a female voice. Ken whipped his head to the corner of the room, to an orange haired girl with an orange dress….orange tail…and orange cat ears.

"Can…can you help him? Can you save him?" Ken asked desperately.

"Yes…but it would be better if you did it," the girl answered softly. "Ken, listen to me. You can save him. But he will not be human."

"What?" Ken asked, confused.

"He will no longer be human if you do this," the girl said patiently. "He will be demon. Do you accept this risk?" Ken hesitated.

"Yes," Ken said. "What do I have to do?" The girl nodded and smiled.

"Give me your wrist," the girl said. Ken held out his wrist. Her clawed finger sliced his skin. Ken gazed at her. "Put your wrist to his mouth. Hurry." Ken placed his wrist at Yamato's mouth, letting the blood seep into his mouth. Ken waited as minutes ticked by. When Ken was close to giving up, Yamato groaned. Ken's eyes widened, stunned. "Wait a little longer." The blood continued to pump into Yamato's mouth. His eyes snapped open, his eyes glowing gray.

"Ken…chan?" Yamato managed. Ken pulled his wrist away, tears still spilling. Yamato sat up and pulled Ken into his embrace, his eyes now blue. The girl smiled.

"Okay, take care of each other," the girl said, turning away. "When I need a favor, be ready to help, boys."

"Wait, who are you?" Yamato asked. She turned to them.

"Call me…Mizu," the girl said smiling at them. "Good luck. Draco will be back. Ken saved you, Yamato Ishida. You are no longer human. You are a demon. But not just any demon. You are a warrior and his Guardian. You will protect Ken as he is…in a way is your sire. You two will need to depend on each other. Good luck and God speed on the Devil's Thunder….because is Jesus ain't here." Mizu flashed, disappearing. Ken trembled with fear and tears.

"I'm sorry, Yama-chan," Ken sobbed. "I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry." Yamato kissed his forehead.

"Don't be," Yamato whispered. "Now…I can stay by your side…forever." Ken continued to cry as Yamato rocked, soothing him.

* * *

Shadow: Points to be made. Yes, I actually like Corey Taylor and Cradle of Filth.

Mizu: [grins and nodding proudly]

Shadow: And there _was_ lemon in this chapter. Can't say I didn't warn anyone.

Mizu: So please review.


	5. Glorious & Ugly: Truth & Past

Kouichi: Wow, Mizu made a guest appearance.

Mizu: I know! I'm so excited.

Kouji: You're a runt.

Mizu: WHAT????

Kouji: You. Are. A. Runt. Do I have to spell it out for you?

Riku: [looks over with a smirk] R-U-N-T.

Mizu: [tears] Ichi-chan!!!

Kouichi: [sweat-drop] Riku, Kouji. Stop picking on her. She's helping with the story.

Riku: So? She's still a runt.

Kouichi: [roll his eyes] Geez, Riku, are you still mad?

Riku: [smirks] Yup. Anyway, here's the disclaimer. [gives Shadow and Mizu evil eyes.]

Shadow: Why am I getting the evil eyes too?

Akira: [kisses Kouji] Things are getting interesting. Mizu's cute.

Mizu: [beaming] Akira!!!! I _knew_ I could count on you!!

Akira: [grins] Of course. And our deal….

Mizu: [still beaming] Of course! As promised. Right, Shadow?

Shadow: Of course.

Kouji: What deal??!!

Akira: It's a secret. [winks at Kouji]

Riku: Hmmm. Things are getting hot.

Kouichi: [sweat drop] Oh, boy. You can say _that_ again.

Kouji: [seething] _What_ deal? Akira…

Akira: [still smiling] I'll do the disclaimer.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Shadow does _not_ own Digimon, _any of the seasons_. She merely owns the plot and some of the characters. So if you sue her before she gets to write about me taking Kouji's virginity….I will give you eighty kinds of hell….seriously.

* * *

**Warning**: This story _will_ have lemon….as in, YAOI. Do not read that part if you don't want to.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Glorious & Ugly: Truth & Past**

Kouichi gazed blurrily at his guests. "You see, Kouji has solar powers, healing powers, empathy, telepathy, and occasional mind control…" Kouichi began.

"Mind control??" Takuya asked.

"Yes," Kouichi said patiently.

"Cool," Shinya said, grinning.

"I'd like to use telepathy," Izumi said, grinning.

"I'd like it if you'd let Kouichi finish," Riku said flatly.

"Sorry," Takuya said sheepishly, earning a soft smile from Kouichi.

"I have lunar powers, premonitions, astral projections, invisibility, and telekinesis," Kouichi continued.

"How did you get these powers?" Junpei asked.

"I'm getting there," Kouichi said patiently. "We were born with them. Our guess is something to do with two hundred years ago…in our past lives. You see…in our past lives, there were at least two kingdoms: the Solar Kingdom and the Lunar Kingdom." Kouichi hesitated, unsure of how to continue. Riku squeezed his hand gently but firmly.

"Kouichi was the prince of the Lunar Kingdom and Kouji was the prince of the Solar Kingdom," Riku said flatly. "Two hundred years ago, an evil destroyed both kingdoms. Now…it's back."

"It will do anything to capture us," Kouichi said softly.

"How do you know about this?" Izumi asked them.

"I saw it in my premonition this morning," Kouichi said calmly. "And then said a prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Shinya asked trembling. Riku sighed and told them.

_"He who is born of Light and He who is born of Shadow_

_Are forever intertwined. Forever haunted to play the roles_

_Of their lives, one shall give his life for his lover_

_While the other will take revenge on those who have taken his heart._

_Evil lurked, playing its game but lost as both escaped through Death._

_In two centuries time, They will be reborn and the evil that plagues them_

_Will be as strong as ever, seeking his obsession and will stop at nothing_

_For his prize. Until the powers of Light and Shadow become one,_

_Fate is eternal and the all of those who inhabit this plane_

_Will be forever damned and forced to live a cursed existence_

_Until the end of time_

_For not even death will save them."_

Junpei laughed nervously. "You don't…really believe that…do you?" Kouichi turned to Junpei sadly.

"Junpei-san," Kouichi said sadly. "I am not wrong when I said things. Even if I'd like to be. I am never wrong." No one spoke.

"Then what does it mean?" Izumi asked, trembling.

"The first part talks about what happened two hundred years ago," Kouichi answered softly. "The second part talks about what happens now." Takuya stood up.

"And…this evil…sends things like that big monster from before?" Takuya asked.

"Yes," Kouichi said without hesitation. Takuya fought the shiver that crept up to his spine. Kouichi still couldn't see his guests clearly but he smiled kindly. "It's all right. Don't worry about this."

"Are you crazy?" Junpei demanded. "We have to worry about it. If this doesn't work, all hell will break loose. Or something like that. Isn't that what the last part said?"

"Yes," Riku said coldly.

"Then, I'm sorry," Takuya said finally. "But we can't do that. We have to help any way we can. If we don't do something, then we're dead anyway. I don't know about the rest of you, but I am not going to sit by and hope you do your best. I want to help."

"Me too," Tomoki said, determined.

"That goes double for me," Izumi said firmly.

"Count me in," Junpei said nodding.

"I want to help too," Shinya said. Riku was about to curse angrily but Kouichi reached out, taking his hand in his. Riku turned to him stunned. Kouichi nodded.

"Are you all positive?" Kouichi asked, his voice wary.

"Positive," Takuya said as they nodded. Kouichi blew out a breath.

"There is absolutely nothing we can say to change your minds?" Kouichi asked. Takuya exchanged looks with his friends, who nodded their affirmative.

"Nothing really," Takuya answered, confused.

"I knew you'd say that. Riku, please do it," Kouichi said wearily. Riku shook his head, confused as he went to his room briefly. "Just remember you asked for it."

"Huh?" they said in union as Riku returned, holding his hand closed. Riku opened his hand and blew in it, dust flying at all of them. They coughed in respond as the dust reacted to them. Takuya felt his body heat up as Tomoki felt his body temperature drop briefly. Izumi felt lighter as Junpei felt a shock through his body and Shinya felt grounded.

"What was that?" Takuya asked stunned. Kouichi sighed.

"The beginning," Kouichi said sadly. "You say you wanted a part of this. Now you are."

"What happened to us?" Izumi asked.

"You just gained powers according to who you are," Kouichi answered calmly. Junpei hesitated.

"So…what now?" Junpei asked.

"What do you think?" Riku asked flatly. "You have to learn to use your powers otherwise you will be completely useless in a fight."

"Then what happens?" Shinya asked hesitantly.

"Then you end up dead," Riku said flatly. Tomoki and Shinya gulped. Izumi took their hands in hers, squeezing it reassuringly.

"It will be fine," Kouichi promised gently. "We'll help you learn before you have to fight."

"Hopefully," Riku grumbled. Kouichi nudged him.

"For right now, you all are safe. It would be best if you all went home to sleep for a long day tomorrow," Kouichi said gently. Before anyone could speak, a black blur launched itself at Tomoki, who yelped out, catching it. Tomoki gazed down at the black dog with markings and a chain on its foot.

"Hello, little guy," Takuya said to the dog. The dog blinked up at them, sniffed and licked Takuya's hand.

"He is so cute," Izumi squealed, scratching behind his ears.

"What's his name?" Junpei asked, smiling at him.

"Hayate," Riku answered. The dog's head turned to Riku at the mention of its name.

"Riku got him for me," Kouichi answered. Kouichi held out his arms for Hayate. Hayate jumped out of his arms and trotted over to Kouichi, leaping into his arms. Hayate licked his face gingerly before resting his face on Kouichi's shoulder. Izumi smiled at Riku, who gazed back impassively. Junpei and Takuya twitched, jealous.

"That was nice of you," Izumi said to him.

"You should go home soon, right?" Riku asked flatly.

"No need to be rude," Junpei fired back.

"Guys, please don't fight," Kouichi said calmly, getting up. Hayate jumped out of his arms. Hayate barked and trotted to the kitchen. Kouichi listened and walked behind the dog, who let out a bark before Kouichi bumped into anything. Riku turned to Izumi coldly.

"You might want to go home," Riku warned. Kouichi washed out his eyes and blinked, relieved that his vision was no longer blurry. He turned to Hayate and patted his head.

"Thanks, Hayate," Kouichi said softly. Hayate barked in response. "Let's go make sure Riku doesn't kill our guests." Hayate barked again and trotted back to the living room with Kouichi in tow. Junpei was glaring at Riku, who gave his own signature death glare. Shinya and Tomoki went over to Hayate, patting the dog. Takuya looked over to Kouichi.

"Your eyes are okay?" Takuya asked him. Kouichi smiled kindly at him and nodded. The fur on Hayate's back rippled suddenly as he growled. Riku's and Kouichi's skin prickled as a shiver went down the spines of Shinya, Tomoki, Takuya, Junpei, and Izumi. An arrow flew through the window at Riku's head. The shadows moved swiftly, catching the arrow. The shadows shifted restlessly, roaring in fury. Riku's lips twitched upward as the figure that shot the arrow quickly disappeared from the window. The shadows gave another bone chilling roar before stopping moving.

"Who was that?" Shinya asked as Hayate slowly relaxed.

"No one," Riku said coldly. Kouichi gave him a look. No one spoke for a while as the atmosphere grew uncomfortable.

"Okay," Takuya said finally, uneasily. "We'd better get home. Is it all right if we come by tomorrow?" Kouichi turned to his guests, smiling.

"Of course," Kouichi answered pleasantly. "As early as you can. Though it might be best if Kouji picks the location. He'll let you know." They smiled confused and said good bye before quickly leaving. Hayate whimpered and brushed against Riku's leg. Riku rubbed his head absentmindedly. "Riku, who was that to you? She…reminded me of you…only…a bit…"

"Holier?" Riku asked, his lips quirking upward. Kouichi rolled his eyes.

"If that's what you can call it, yes," Kouichi said. "Who was it?" Riku sighed.

"That, moon, was my sister, Kairi," Riku answered calmly. Kouichi blinked confused.

"Why was she trying to kill you?" Kouichi asked. Riku sighed.

"Because moon, I have betrayed my family," Riku answered softly. Kouichi bit his lower lip.

"Riku…" Kouichi began but Riku moved to him, pressing his lips to his.

"No more…not now…please," Riku pleaded. Kouichi nodded, flushed. Hayate whimpered again before going up to the bedroom. Riku smirked. "He's got the best idea for now," Riku mused. Kouichi simply rolled his eyes good naturally.

* * *

Shadow: Points to be made. Riku will explain why Kairi is trying to kill him.

Mizu: [grins and nodding proudly] Also, she will not be the only one trying to kill him.

Shadow: Right but that will come later. So please review.


End file.
